Dream
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: This is just something random. Explanation inside. Read A/N!


**So this is gonna be a little different from what I've done. This is TRULY random. Explanation will come.**

**So basically. This is my dream. I fell asleep quite early yesterday and this is what I frigging dreamt. I just don't know. I almost started crying when I woke up. I tried to fall back asleep but alas it didn't work. Fork.**

**It's pretty long. Yes. But I had to write it down. And since it's BTR related I'm putting it up here. **

**This is very personal for me (and about me) so... yeah. Haha, Imma read this myself all day. Best dream EVER!**

**Anyways! Enjoy it, because I did. *chuckles***

* * *

I make my way towards the small stage.

No matter how hard I try, I can never imagine that Big Time Rush will be on that stage in a few minutes. I heard that they were coming here. I heard it from the other fans. I couldn't believe it. What were they doing here?

I had literally been searching the whole town for other rushers. Put up some posters, started a group on facebook, walking around with Big Time Rush shirts and pure out asked people if they liked them. The only ones I found were a few six-year old girls. So... that leaves me the only rusher in this little stupid town.

When I get to the stage it's pretty much no one there. I stand in the front. As close to the stage as I can get. I'm so excited. I'm shaking. Slowly, people start gathering around. Curious of what's going on. I stand on my toes and try to see if I can see anyone. I see something or someone moving behind the curtains.

I bite my lip in excitement and then... there they are. All four of them. I almost start crying when they sing and reach out for them. The music attracts more people and soon there's a small crowd there.

The boys finish the songs and then they let some people get through to say hello. No one seems to care but I rush in and throw my arms around James. He's really tall. He chuckles and hug me back.

"Hi." He say and I look up at him.

"H-Hi." I stutter and James chuckles again. I let him go and Logan comes walking. I give him a hug too. Logan smiles at me.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He ask. I blush and bite my lip.

"Hannah." I answer. Then my eyes trails off and stick to the one guy that make my life better. Kendall. He's talking to someone. I've seen him before. It's Alec Penix. The trainer. I suddenly get really nervous. Kendall's right there. A few feet away. James chuckles and pat my shoulder.

"You can go say hello. If you want to." He says. I blush.

"B-But he's on the stage." I mumble and look at James. He shrugs.

"So? You're pretty much up on the stage yourself." I nod and smile a little. Then I walk up to Kendall. He stops talking to Alec and smile at me. I give him a big hug. But... then I don't want to let go. Kendall chuckle and pats my shoulder.

"Hi." He say. I', almost scared of looking at him. "What's your name?" He ask. I hide my face in his chest.

"H-... Hannah..." I mumble. Kendall is quiet for a while.

"Hmm... So you're Hannah." He say and I almost faint. "I remember your letter." He say. I'm still not looking at him and he ask me why.

"Because I'm scared that you'll disappear when I do." I mumble and he laughs.

"You're funny." He says. "How are you?" He ask. I finally look at him and he's as cute as ever. I smile.

"I'm fine." I say and smile. Kendall frown a little.

"That's usually not a good answer." He say and I giggle.

"No I mean it. I'm good." I say and Kendall smiles again. I hug him again and suddenly feel tears run down my cheeks. I try to stop them but it's impossible. Kendall notices.

"What's wrong?" He ask. I sob a little.

"K-Kendall..." I mumble. "Will I ever see you again? I'm almost stuck in this town... And... I just want to see you again." I whisper. Kendall frown and push me away slightly.

"I-... I don't know... Hannah." he say. I sob and nod a little.

"I-... I see..." I whisper. I try to smile again. "Then... thank you for a great concert. And that you remembered me." I say and start to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Hannah!" He call after me but I ignore him and keep walking.

I'm sad. Like really sad. But happy. It's so silly, really. But I think I'm in love with Kendall. Not just that celebrity crush kind of love... But the real love. I frown and sit down on a bench a block away. I love him. It's so stupid. I can't love him. He's famous and he barely knows who I am.

_But he remembered you. And your letter._

A lot of girls send him letters. There's probably thousands and thousands of other girls he'd like better than me. It's impossible. I'm being dumb. I can't love him. I'm probably just crazy.

_For him._

Shut up!

"Hannah?" I look up and it surprises me that it's Alec standing there. He smiles a little at me.

"H-Hi... Alec..." I mumble. I'm still sad and don't wanna talk. He looks around a little.

"Hey..." He says and I look up at him again. "Don't be sad." he say and hand me a small paper bag. I look inside it. It's a small package inside. I stare at him. Confused. "It's just to cheer you up a little." He say and smile. Then he sits down next to me.

"T-Thanks..." I mumble.

"You know." Alec says. "I think you should talk to him again. He got upset when you left like that." I shrug. "You know how he is... He don't want anyone to be sad and..." I shrug again.

"I don't know... " I mumble. Alec sigh.

"You should go back." he say and stand up. I look at him. "Think about it." he say and smile again. Then he walk back.

I sit on that stupid bench for what feels like an hour. Then I get up and try and find my dad, who came here with me. I can't find him but then I see him. Right next to the stage. I frown and slowly walk to him.

"Dad..." I mumble. "I wanna go home." I whisper and he laughs a little. I frown. "It's not funny, dad..." I say and look down. Suddenly I feel someone grab my shoulders and lead me towards to stage again. I turn around to see James with a big smirk on his face.

"This way." he say and lead me through the crowd. I struggle a little.

"James... I don't want to." I whine but he just chuckles. When we get to the stairs James let me go and Logan pull me up on stage. Just then I think of the fact that I haven't seen Carlos since they sang. I wonder where he is but I don't have time to wonder for long because Kendall grab my hands and look at me. I frown and look away.

"Hi." He says quietly. I don't answer and keep looking away. He sigh a little and lean his forehead against mine. "Hannah..." he says slowly. "Look at me." He say. I ignore him again. "Hannah!" He say and put his hand on my cheek and turn my face towards his. "Hi." he say again when I finally look at him. He smiles but I don't.

"What do you want?" I ask and sigh sadly. Kendall closes his eyes for a while.

"I don't want you to be sad like that. I know you." He say. I blush.

"No you don't." I say and try to look away again but his hand holds my face on place.

"Yes I do." He say persistently. "You're Hannah, you're seventeen and a half years old today. Your birthday is the 24th of January. Your favorite color is green. You live for writing and you are amazing." he say. I blush and frown. Kendall sigh a little again and smile. "Here." He say and grab the necklace he's wearing. I recognize it. He wear that a lot. I've always like it. He pulls it over his head and then over mine and let it rest on my chest. I look down at it and then up at him.

"What's this?" I ask and fiddle with the necklace.

"A promise." Kendall say. "A promise that we'll see each other again." he say and smile. I don't understand. Kendall must see that I look confused and give me a careful hug. Then Alec show up again.

"Hi!" he say and smile. I try to smile back but I'm still confused. "Carlos wanted to see you." He say. That leads my thoughts back to him.

"Where is he?" I ask. Alec sigh and shake his head.

"He's not feeling well and he's resting up in the bus." Alec say. I nod a little and follow him and Logan to the tour bus. Kendall and James linger at the stage a little.

Carlos sits by the computer and smile at me when I step inside.

"Hi!" He say. His voice is a little weak. He probably have some kind of cold. "You must be Hannah!" He say. I nod. "It's nice to finally meet you." He say and get up to hug me.

"F-Finally?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Yeah. Finally." He say. I'm starting to get a headache. I feel so stupid that I can't figure out what's going on. "You are Hannah. Right?" He say. I nod.

"I-... I am." I stutter. Carlos eye me and smile.

"You _are_ pretty." he say. Making me blush.

"T-Thanks..." I mumble. "What are you doing in here?" I ask. Carlos shrugs.

"Nothing much. Browsing twitter and instagram." He say and chuckle a little. "Come and look." He sit down again and turn the laptop a little. I sit down next to him.

I just briefly look at the screen. But then I stare at it. It's a picture of me and James. Someone must have taken it when we hugged. It's posted on James' twitter.

_**Just met with this super cool girl! You're a lucky guy Kendall!**_

I stare at the tweet and the picture. Still processing. Carlos clicks a few times and show one of Logan's tweets.

_**New addition in the btr family! Say hi!**_

And then there another picture, of me and Logan this time. I can't stop staring at it. Carlos and Alec laughs a little and then he click on a tweet from Kendall.

_**I'm happy to finally be with this amazing girl. You're right James! I am the luckiest guy on earth!**_

Under that there's a picture of me and Kendall on stage. Me fiddling with his necklace and him smiling at me. His forehead leaned against mine. I frown and look at Carlos. He laughs and suddenly his phone go wild.

"They're fast." he say and click on notations. Tweets. Hundreds of tweets from rushers all over the world. Saying stuff like. 'She's adorable!', 'Who is that?' or comments about the boys. Carlos chuckles a little and answer to one of the rushers.

_**Kendall's girl.**_

I stare at the word. Two of them. Two words that make everything fall into the right place. Immediately another wave of tweets pop up. Mostly good ones. Saying how happy they are for Kendall or that we look good together or other stuff. I frown and sob.

A pair of arms is wrapped around me. It's Kendall.

"Hannah, don't cry." He say and chuckle. But I can't help it. I'm crying and he hug me. "I don't want you to cry. Can you stop?" He ask and I sob and wipe my tears away. "That's better." he say and smile.

"If this is a joke. Then it's not funny." I whine and Carlos chuckles.

"It's not a joke." Kendall say and kiss my cheek. I sob again and hug him. "Hannah, I'm leaving again." he said, a little sad. I frown. "But don't be sad. I promise that I'll come back and get you." He say. "Don't worry. I'll come and get you and no one will ever hurt you again." He whisper. I nod.

"Okay..." I whisper. "I'll wait." He smiles.

"I'm coming to get you. Don't worry." he say and kiss my forehead. "I promise."

* * *

**Can you guys just imagine how hard I tried to fall back asleep? I almost cried when I realized I would never fall asleep again. Oh well... I'm lucky that I remembered it all. So I quickly wrote it down. Saving this. *giggles***

**Omg, I just wanna go back to sleep and dream on. *frustrated sigh* Oh well... **

**Stay tuned for more stories.**


End file.
